


From Conflagration To Embers

by vvatchdog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvatchdog/pseuds/vvatchdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries the Ackerman and Jaeger kingdoms have argued over territorial disputes, no one in a kingdom ever getting along with the other. Will Queen Jaeger's wild idea finally put a stop to all this bickering?</p>
<p>(Secret Santa gift to grimmenthusiasm on Tumblr! ♥)<br/>(Current word count: 1521)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Conflagration To Embers

**Author's Note:**

> In the start, there was only a conflagration of hatred between the Ackerman and Jaeger kingdoms, as well as the princes alike. This behavior between the kingdoms has been passed down for generations, people of one kingdom never visiting the other. 
> 
> Eren Jaeger, the prince and next in line to the throne of the Jaeger kingdom is a talkative hot-head that couldn’t be restrained for anything. He spends most of his days sneaking out of the castle to practice his bow skills on innocent birds or ride around on his trusty steed, Jean. Both of his parents, Carla and Grisha; AKA the Queen and King, are both living and in great health. 
> 
> Levi Ackerman is the prince and next in line to the throne of the Ackerman kingdom. Levi is a very blunt and cold, but his harsh personality is kept behind many years of training and manners. His father, Kenny Ackerman, is in great health and makes a loyal king. His mother is deceased, her death being a result from sickness when Levi was a small child. 
> 
> The hatred between the two kingdoms blossomed centuries ago through territorial disputes, always arguing over who owned the land between the two kingdoms. As a result, hating the opposing kingdom was basically taught to every kid. It seemed like these arguments would continue to press further into history - until the Queen of the Jaeger kingdom proposed an idea.

I stared back into the serious eyes of the woman who gave birth to me, utterly concerned for her mental health.The logical side of me told me to call in the servants to bring my mother to the nurse, since something was obviously wrong with her head. 

“Excuse me?” I found myself struggling to keep my tone from sounding completely rude. 

My mother just stared back at me, her eyes giving me that murderous stare that was challenging me to say something back to her in that tone of voice again. 

As if my father could feel me about to get slaughtered, he spoke up. My savior.

“I think it sounds like a pleasant idea.” 

Scratch that. 

“What?” The question rolled out of my mouth, a twinge of shock in my words. “I realize my duty to the kingdom. but do you not think this is a bit absurd?” 

It was my mother who spoke again this time, her gaze significantly softer than it was previously. “Eren, my dear, think about the good it will do for both the kingdoms. The fighting could finally be put to a halt, and we could have shared ownership of all the lands.” I knew she used one of the softest voices she could manage to try to persuade me to agree. 

I tried to protest once again, but my father must have sensed that as well as he spoke up again. 

“Fantastic idea, Carla.” He looked over to her and smiled. “We shall leave at once then, yes? I think a visit over to the Ackerman kingdom tomorrow would be grand, then we may propose the idea to them.” I couldn’t believe the words coming out of my father’s mouth. Were these people my actual parents? 

While my parents chattered about the visit we’d be making tomorrow to the ‘opposing’ kingdom, I excused myself from the table and left the room without a word. What was going on? The people in that room enthusiastic about visiting the neighboring Ackerman kingdom are the same people that a year ago were trying to start fights with them. While things have died down recently between us and our neighbor, my mother’s idea was a little crazy. 

A glance outside one of the windows in the hall informed me that the sun was setting quickly, and I set out in the direction of my room. Today had been emotionally exhausting, though my mother’s wild thoughts on how to put peace between the Ackerman’s and us were definitely the cherry atop the cake. 

\---

“Eren, dear, your hair’s a mess. At least try to look acceptable?” My mother sighed audibly and reached over towards me, running her delicate fingers through my untamable mop of brown hairs, trying to make me look presentable at the very least.

This morning started off quite rough. A blissful, quiet morning to sleep in shattered when I was awoke by a servant at sunrise, ordered to get dressed and make it to the carriage where my mother and father were waiting, and I didn’t even have time to eat. Today was going to be a long day.

\---

As the carriage stopped, I straightened out the folds of my jacket, fixing the golden adornments on the white fabric and stepping out of the carriage shortly after my parents. The first thing I noticed that I didn’t want to admit, was that the Ackerman kingdom was beautiful. The walls were so clean and made of a gorgeous stone, I had half a mind to ask if it was pure marble. Sure our kingdom was beautiful in it’s own ways, but the Ackerman’s looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. My mother beckoned for me to hurry up, and I picked up my pace until I caught up with her. One of the first things I noticed as we approached the castle is that the nearby towns people were staring. All of them. I could understand, since the kingdoms were enemies and had been for centuries, but really, take a picture; it’ll last longer. 

The view of the inside of the castle had me instantly tensing up. Everything was so neat and fancy, intricate carvings in every single piece of furniture and master strokes making up the paintings on the walls. As we were escorted to the throne room, I caught sight of a large family portrait on the wall. A delicate and fair skinned woman with dark hair smiled forward, grace just vibrating off her complexion. A bold looking man stood beside her, they shared the same hair and similar eye colors. What really drew my attention was the person in the middle of the painting. A slender and graceful form framed by raven black hair and piercing stormy eyes like the mother’s held my eyes glued to the painting. I’d never previously seen the prince of the Ackerman kingdom as a result of the arguing. He was beautiful. 

My mother beckoned for me again, snapping me out of the small trance I had visited. I followed after the voice, entering what seemed to be the throne room. Two tall silver thrones with black cushioning and intricate embellishments was placed at the center back of the room on a slightly raised platform, the throne to the right had a single white orchid placed on the cushioning. I noticed a smaller black throne with silver cushioning in the middle of the two, which must have been where the prince sat. The guards around us straightened to attention as the king entered the room. He wasn’t very tall or attractive in any sense, but by the detailing in his outfit and the proud posture he presented, I’m sure no one ever told him that. 

“Welcome, my neighbors. What brings you to the Ackerman kingdom?” The king asked, his tone not showing any type of hostility, though his accent made his words sharp. 

My mother stepped forward, speaking for us. “King of the Ackerman kingdom, we’ve came up with a solution to potentially end the fighting between our kingdoms, and would like to ask your opinion on the matter.” 

The man’s dark grey eyes slightly widened, he seemed very interested in what we had to say. “I see. Well, if that’s the case, I’m sure my son should be here for this fine occasion.” He responded with a smile, sending a servant to retrieve the prince. “Until Levi joins us, would you like to join us for brunch?”   
\---

The Ackerman dining room was huge. I mean, giant; and very clean. The table was long and elegant, the dishes clean enough to be glass and the glasses themselves almost transparent. The king was seated at the front, and us to the sides. The seat in front of me was empty - for now. I had to admit, I was quite nervous to meet this infamous prince, but at the same time excited. 

As if fate was listening, the doors to the dining room pushed open, and a slim man with raven black hair framing his graceful form glided into the room. 

“I apologize for being late, I was out in the garden.” He bowed his head gently as he ended his apology. His words were sharp like his father’s, and that was the only family trait I noticed they shared. As the prince sat down in front of me, his eyes instantly locked onto mine. The intensity of the piercing orbs of stormy silver caused my chest to tighten uncomfortably. It was almost as if he was looking straight through me, though the feeling didn’t last long. As my eyes were able to tear away a bit from the gaze, I followed the frame of his face and velvety looking locks of coal black. I gulped. He was much more handsome in person, that painting did him no justice. 

“To what do we have the pleasure of meeting these lovely people, father?” The prince, Levi was his name, spoke with sharp words. I was slightly taken aback by the sarcastic emphasis on the word ‘lovely’, maybe this guy wasn’t so perfect after all. 

“Ah, yes! Levi, my dear boy, the Queen of the Jaeger kingdom has came up with an idea to possibly end the century long fighting between us all.” The king explained the situation briefly, a warm smile on his face. The smile was quite a contrast in comparison the Mr. Frowns-A-lot sitting in front of me. 

Levi only slightly raised an eyebrow to his father’s response, then turned his attention to Mrs.Jaeger, who looked like she was struggling to keep herself seated and calm.

“Ackermans.” As she begun to address the proposal, a smile crept onto her face. “As you know, both kingdoms only have one heir, and we have taken this into consideration when proposing this idea.” 

I cringed at her words, my eyes drifting over to Levi just to see the no doubt perfect reaction that would blossom on his face. My mother glanced down to my father for one final nod of agreement before she stood up to reveal her idea. 

“Marriage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on finishing this in the next chapter or third chapter. I do not know when I'll have time to write it, but it doesn't end here c:


End file.
